She Will Fill Our Lives with Sunshine
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Edward and Elizabeth talk about what it means for their relationship and the kingdom when Elizabeth gives birth to their third daughter. Elizabeth is amazed, yet not surprised by her husband's answer, and the rest of the men in power should learn to fear the York King of England when he has his mind set on his family, especially his girls. Set at Cecily's birth. Rated T for safety.


**She Will Fill Our Lives with Sunshine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters, as they are historical figures, though this portrayal of them is thanks to BBC Drama Productions. See the Author's Note for any further discussions. **

**Word Count: 970**

* * *

Panting as she gives a final push, Queen Elizabeth of England collapses backwards, her sweat-soaked blonde hair fanning around her face.

"Where's my baby?" Elizabeth questions, her voice quieter than normal due to the strain of birthing her newest child, the third one born to herself and King Edward IV during their marriage.

"Here she is, Your Grace," the midwife smiles fondly at the experienced mother and Queen, placing the newly born and clean child onto the woman's chest. "A beautiful, healthy girl," she continues, watching as Elizabeth picks up the tiny hand of her newest daughter, the Queen's eyes filling with tears as she kisses the baby's forehead.

"A daughter?" Elizabeth inquires, happiness filling her chest at her newest little girl, but longing for another son filling her heart as well.

People had begun to talk, after all. When Her Majesty first married King Edward, everyone spoke of how the new Queen practically ensured her husband that she could produce a male heir for him quickly due to her past luck with birthing two healthy, strong, and respectful boys. And yet, throughout their marriage, no sons were born to the York King and his blonde, strong-willed wife and Queen. Such thoughts could quickly consume Elizabeth's head and have at certain times of weakness, but for now, she can only focus on the adorable bundle in her arms.

"Fetch the King, please," Elizabeth instructs quietly, not wanting to disrupt the gentle baby on her chest as the small infant looks at the world around her with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the midwife curtseys before moving into the castle's corridors in search of Edward.

* * *

Edward is by Elizabeth's side within mere minutes, his attention no longer on the meeting he was having with his advisors and members of Court. Kneeling down beside the bed, Edward gently grasps Elizabeth's hand in his own, giving it a gentle, yet firm, squeeze to ensure the love of his life that he is truly beside her.

"Elizabeth," Edward breathes, his voice and eyes full of love for the amazingly beautiful and intelligent woman in front of him who is holding his, no, _their _child in her arms. "Elizabeth, my love, I am _so _proud of you!" he announces as he manages to peer over the soft, white blanket that is wrapped snuggly around their child. "Another healthy child the midwife tells me," the York King of England relays to his Queen, finally managing to catch a glimpse of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed child resting in Elizabeth's arms.

"It is another girl, Edward," Elizabeth sighs heavily, gently re-positioning the newborn girl in her arms to prepare to hand her off to Edward for the first time. "I am so sorry, my love."

"Sorry? What in Heaven's name do you have to be sorry for, Elizabeth?"

"I cannot produce a son for you! I hear the talk of the people at Court! They say that I'm not a good Queen because I cannot produce a son, an heir for your York throne! They say that I'm…"

"I do not care what they say, my love," Edward assures, softly taking his newest daughter from his wife's arms before steadying her in his own strong, muscular, and safe arms. "All of those men who only want sons have clearly never held a daughter. I must admit, it is a breathtaking experience," he grins as if the warmth of the sun is present on his face as he moves to sit on the bed beside his wife. "This is my third time experiencing it, and I must say it has not changed the excitement and joy I feel at holding our new child in my arms. If God decides to gift us with a son, then we shall have a male heir. If not, then we have three beautiful, capable girls who will know just as much about this kingdom as their mother and father," Edward explains, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to Elizabeth's lips.

Elizabeth leans upwards into his kiss, relishing in the sweet, yet completely honest words spoken by her husband.

* * *

When they part, Elizabeth has a smile on her face as she gazes at her husband gently cradling their newest daughter to his muscular chest. All at once, he suddenly does not look like the hardened soldier, commander, and King of England that she thought he was before meeting him for the first time. While holding any of their children, Edward looks positively innocent, calm, and at peace with the world around him.

"And, regardless of her future, she will fill our lives with sunshine," Edward declares, kissing his youngest daughter's forehead with all the tender love he can bestow upon her without fear of disturbing her slumber.

"Our little Cecily," Elizabeth christens her, and Edward's look of shock makes her heart smile warmly.

"After my mother?"

"If I want to get in her good graces, then it would not hurt to bestow her name upon her grandchild."

"She is perfect, Elizabeth," Edward whispers, entranced as the baby opens her crystal blue eyes before closing them with a yawn. Little Cecily looks just like you, my love, and she is absolutely gorgeous," he compliments, giving both mother and baby another kiss before slowly lowering Cecily back into Elizabeth's arms and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth inquires in a confused tone of voice, her own exhaustion threatening to make her succumb to sleep.

"To fetch Thomas, Richard, and the girls. They need to meet their new baby sister as soon as possible where they can fall in love as quickly as I did," Edward smiles widely, all of his teeth showing as his eyes sparkle out of love and devotion for his growing family whom he would protect with his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is! My first ****_White Queen _****story! I have recently started watching this incredibly amazing show on my Starz on demand, and I absolutely have fallen head over heels in love with it! The chemistry between Elizabeth and Edward is astonishing and believable; I just squeal with happiness every time they are on screen together. (I especially love the part where Edward arrives back at the castle with peaches and salt cod to help satisfy Elizabeth's cravings while she was pregnant with their son.) I'm only on Episode 5, but expect a lot more ****_White Queen _****stories from me once I get further in the series. This show is inspiring me so much, and I know that even when I do finish it, I will definitely be re-watching it multiple times. Anyway, enough rambling. Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time, dear readers; have an amazing day, afternoon, or night! **


End file.
